Uncontrollable Giggles
by MiaSlytherinPrincezz72
Summary: What happens when the only two people who can save the school from gigling themselves to death by shocking them out of it, dislike each other. And why is Draco following Hermione? Read to find out. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


Dear Readers, I know that I haven't written in a long time and I want to but there are some things that are getting in the way but this is going to be a one-shot and I would really like it if you would review because I live for them and need them

Dear Readers, I know that I haven't written in a long time and I want to but there are some things that are getting in the way but this is going to be a one-shot and I would really like it if you would review because I live for them and need them.

**Uncontrollable Giggles **

It was the middle of the year. Hermione Granger was in the library reading a book. Everyone else was eating breakfast. Everyone except Malfoy. He was reading, or so she thought but actually he was drawing her. He had decided that he needed someone to draw and since she would sit still long enough, he could draw her and she would never find out.

Hermione couldn't figure out why he was always near her. She would be walking in the halls, he was there. She would be in class, that he wasn't in, and he would be there. She would be sitting on the quidditch pitch looking at the sun set and he was there. It annoyed her so much she almost walked right up to him and ask him what he was up to. He hadn't called her a mudblood in at least 6 months.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and he was staring at her. He looked back at his work, whatever he was doing she didn't know, and would stare at her some more then start working again.

He was so infuriating. Hermione was just about to get up and bluntly ask him why he was constantly staring at her when they heard a huge BOOM coming from the Great Hall.

Hermione raced down with Draco close behind her. She didn't notice that on the desk that Draco had been at was a beautifully drawn picture of her. She pushed the door open and stared. Every single person in the Great Hall was giggling. Not laughing or chuckling but down right giggling.

"What the heck?" Hermione heard Draco mutter under his breath. Hermione looked at him and saw him staring at someone. She followed his eyes, and thought that 'What the Heck' was exactly the thing to saw.

The one and only Professor Snape was giggling. Now Hermione was confused.

Hermione walked up to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"What is going on?' She asked.

"Oh, hi Hermione. Isn't it a beautiful day?" Ginny asked then kept on giggling. Hermione looked at her strangely.

"No I don't think it's a beautiful day. It's pouring rain outside." Hermione said, feeling like someone had told a joke and she wasn't in on it.

Truth be told, Hermione liked the rain, but saying it was a beautiful day was just absurd.

"Harry? What happened?" She asked. Hopefully he would give her a straight answer.

"Someone sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore. When he opened it KABOOM!" Harry made and loud noise and giggled again. It took him a whole 2 minutes to get himself under control.

"There was a white powder. It exploded and landed on everyone. Then we started giggling." Harry started giggling again. He couldn't stop. No one in the Great Hall could stop.

"Blaise, what the crap is going on here?" Draco asked his best friend.

"Letter, powder, KABOOM, giggle." Was all Blaise said, but Draco got the gist of it.

Some idiotic person had sent a letter and filled it with giggling powder.

'Great, just great.' Draco thought. 'Now Herm-Granger is going to go and find out how to stop them from giggling and who sent the powder. Ugh.' Draco was mad.

He was looking forward to drawing her. Now he was going to have to start a new picture because she wasn't going back to the library any time soon, and if she did it's not like she would want him to come. She would probably take Potter and Weasley.

'Great, what am I going to do now? I can't take them to the library with me they won't stop giggling and they won't be of any help to me. Who isn't giggling?' Hermione thought. She looked around the Great Hall and saw Dra-Malfoy looking at his best friend like he was a lunatic and maybe to Dra-Malfoy he was cause as far as Hermione could tell Slytherins didn't giggle.

Hermione smirked. 'This was the perfect time. She could get him alone and ask him why he was constantly following her and of course figure out how to end this constant giggling.'

She walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and almost jumped at the fact that she was standing there.

Draco heard Herm-Granger try to say something but he couldn't hear her over the loud giggling.

"What?" Draco yelled over the noise.

"Oh come on." Hermione said, but of course Draco couldn't hear her. Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall and closed the doors.

Draco looked at Hermione and waited for her to talk. To her he was still the mean git who had happened to kill his own father and saved her life. Making her owe him a wizard's debt. Which she had yet to pay.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She thought it would be easier than this. Go up to him, say they needed to go to the library, find the solution to fixing everyone, then Ta Da!! All done, nothing left to do. But it wasn't that simple. Hermione Granger had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Of course he didn't know and she was never going to tell him.

Finally Hermione decided on a plan of action. She grabbed his hand and started for the library.

"Where are we going Herm-Granger?" He asked, following her up the stairs.

Hermione almost stopped but kept on moving, trying to forget that he had almost called her Hermione.

"We're going to the library. We have to figure out how to stop the giggling." Hermione said, if she had stayed in that room one more minute she would've exploded.

"Why not take Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked. He was thrilled that she had wanted him to come with her, but was suspicious about it.

Hermione rolled her eyes, not that he could see though, he was behind her. Hermione and Draco entered the library and turned to look at him.

"I don't really think that Harry and Ron will be much of a help since they can't stop giggling and the library is a place for being quiet." Hermione said. Honestly, under normal circumstances Harry and Ron would've been some help, but not much. Now it was like taking a 4 year old to a candy store and telling them they couldn't have any.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand again and dragged him to one of the shelves. Hermione started pulling a few books off the shelf. Draco followed suit. They went over to the table Hermione was sitting at when they were here not 10 minutes ago.

Hermione started reading, but looked up to find Draco staring at her, and he didn't have a book open.

"Read." Hermione said and went back to the book, looking for something that would break this curse.

Draco stared at Hermione a bit longer wanting to draw her. She looked so beautiful, but grabbed a book and started looking for a cure.

2 hours later Hermione threw her book at the table and heaved a sigh.

Draco looked up from his book which was interesting.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't find anything. There is nothing. I found everything from "Tickling Giggles" to "50 ways to kill some one by making them giggle to death." I give up." She said and sighed again. Draco almost choked on water and he wasn't drinking any.

"What you can't give up, we'll both die if we have to listen to anymore giggling. Come on there has to be some-." Draco stopped mid-sentence when he looked at the title of the next page.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked, starting to get excited.

"Look." He said and gave her the book.

At the top of the page the title was "How to stop unnecessary Giggling cause from powder."

"Well that's not ironic." Hermione said under her breath thinking Draco hadn't heard her, but he did.

Hermione read the paragraph then almost fainted.

Hermione began reading "To cure some one of uncontrollable giggles they most see something shocking. For only one person the shock can be as small as an ice cube down a shirt or slap. But for a large number of people there must be a bigger shock. Such as someone running around in a diaper who is 34 or 2 people kissing who hate each other. Unless the shock is administered before the 12 hours are up, the people who are giggling will continue to giggle until the same time next year when they received the giggle powder. The shock must also be administered by another person or persons who are not giggling." Hermione looked up at Draco, who had been trying to read upside down, and was surprised to find him looking at her.

"Looks like we have to kiss." Draco said and smirked. It was always said that if any girl kissed him they would never forget it and would end up falling for Draco, but Draco only wanted one girl, and he was looking at her right now.

"Um...well...uh..." Hermione stuttered, a blush forming on her cheeks. Of course Hermione wanted to kiss him, she liked him so much. But there was a problem. As soon as everyone stopped giggling either of two things would happen. One, Draco would admit that he liked Hermione then Harry and Ron would beat him to a bloody pulp or two he would completely forget they had ever kissed. Hermione didn't know which was worse.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Draco said, smiling at her.

Hermione sighed. There was no other way out of it and she was the only one would could kiss him since she was the only one who wasn't giggling besides Draco.

"Ok, let's go." Hermione said.

Hermione headed out of the library with Draco behind her. She couldn't see the disappointed look on his face.

Draco was sad. 'I thought that maybe there was a slim chance that she might like me back, but she doesn't seem to happy about having to kiss me. Probably wishes I were Potter or the Weasel.' Draco sighed. All his life he had always gotten what he wanted, someone always buy it for him. But now money wasn't going to by Hermione's love.

Draco stopped. He suddenly, painfully realised that he loved Hermione. He LOVED her.

Hermione turned around when she noticed Draco wasn't following her.

"Come on Draco." Hermione said. She didn't realize that she had Malfoy by his first name.

Draco started after Hermione with a smile on her face. She had called him Draco. He had always imagined what it would be like for her to call him Draco. It sounded so much better when she actually said it than when he imagined it in his head.

Draco suddenly walked into something. He was too caught up in thinking about Hermione that he didn't notice that Hermione had stopped until he had run into her.

Hermione looked at him then pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. They were almost blown off their feet. The giggling seemed to have gotten louder.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's do this." He said trying to give her courage because he sure didn't have any.

Hermione and Draco walked up to the front of the Great Hall. 'If this is the only kiss you ever get to give her, you better make it a good one.' Draco thought.

"Snorus. Attention students and teachers, Draco and I would like to show you something." Hermione uncast the snorus spell. The entire Hall was looking at them. They looked at each other and moved closer. Draco pulled Hermione closer and placed his lips on hers. Everything seemed to disappear around them. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Draco's lips on hers. She loved it and she loved him. Hermione almost pulled away at that fact. She was in love with him.

Hermione and Draco pulled away after a few minutes but it felt like an eternity to them.

Hermione and Draco continued to stare at each other. They subtly realised that everyone stopped giggling and were now staring at them.

"Well it looks like Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have decided to put aside their differences." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. All eyes moved from Hermione and Draco, who were still staring at each other, to their Headmaster.

Harry and Ron were livid. 'Malfoy had used a spell or something. Hermione would never kiss him and she certainly would never enjoy it and she wasn't kissing him again and-.' Ron's thoughts were cut off when he realised that Hermione and Draco were kissing again.

The entire Hall's shock wore off and they started cheering and someone, Harry guessed Seamus, wolf whistled.

Hermione and Draco pulled apart. Hermione had the grace to blush and Draco pulled her to him and gave everyone the overprotective boyfriend look.

"I have to ask, what prompted you two to come out of the broom closet and tell all of us of your relationship?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione and Draco turned to look at him.

"Well you see-." Hermione began but Draco cut her off.

"All of you were giggling like insane people so we went to the library. Turns out the only way to get people to stop the giggling is if they were to experience a major shock. The book suggested a kiss and since we hated each other we were the perfect people for the job. So we basically saved you all from giggling for the rest of your lives." Draco said like he had just made a major sacrifice.

"And we couldn't live with everyone giggling constantly." Hermione said. Everyone laughed.

**In the Gryffindor Common Room**

"So, you finally choose to tell him?" Harry asked.

"What? How did you...?" Hermione trailed off as she looked at Harry like he had grown a second head.

"It's not that hard to tell Hermione and besides I sorta found your notebook and a certain page fell out." Harry said smirking.

Hermione blushed. The page he was talking about was the one she had written H.G. and D.M. forever and put a heart around it, surrounded by little hearts.

"It's Ok Hermione. I know that he will take good care of you, I'm just not sure about Ron." Harry said.

Hermione went to go look for Ron. She had to explain and she knew he wasn't going to like it. But, just as Draco had been completely wrong about Hermione wanting help with the gigglers, Hermione was wrong about Ron not understanding. As Hermione rounded the corner outside the Library she saw Ron talking to Pansy Parkinson. He blushed and asked her something. Her scowling face suddenly light up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

'Wow, looks like Ron has found himself a girlfriend.' Hermione thought. She slowly backed around the corner but ran into Draco.

"Hello Hermione." He said. "I have a surprise for you." Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the Black Lake. Draco blindfolded her before she could see his surprise, and then let go of her.

"Draco? Come on I don't want to trip." Hermione said keeping her hands out in front of her.

"Just follow the sound of my voice." Draco said from Hermione's right. After 10 minutes of Draco zigzagging across the grass he finally told her to stop.

"OK you can take off the blindfold." Draco said.

Hermione quickly took off the blindfold and gasped at what she saw. There were about 50 pictures and they were all of her. Most were all from when she was in class or the library but some were from when she was watching the sunset or one when she was down by the Black lake on a small beach.

"Do you like them?" Draco asked feeling that if she said she didn't he would just die.

"No...I love them. Did you draw these?" Hermione asked walking toward him.

Draco nodded. "I think you deserve a thank you." Hermione said and, taking a move from Pansy's book, wrapped her arms around Draco's neck looked into his eyes and kissed.

The two were so caught up in each other they didn't realize a Professor looking out his window.

"Was that really necessary?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"I think it was and besides Severus, when was the last time you laughed?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Why I believe it was just last week when you had first suggested this cockamamie scheme." Snape said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Come now Severus, have you ever seen your godson happier in his life?" Dumbledore asked looking out the window. Snape came and stood by his old friend and looked at his godson. He was currently lying up against a tree with his new girlfriend, Hermione, laying on him. He was muttering sweet nothings in her ear and had the biggest smile on his face.

Snape sighed then smiled. "I guess you're right. I remember when Lily and I would lie out under that same tree. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Who would've thought?" Snape said and looked at Dumbledore. 'Oh no.' He thought. Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye again.

"Who are we match making now?" Snape asked as he walked and sat in one of the chairs.

"Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass." Was all Dumbledore said.

"This is going to be trouble." Snape said.

Snape rolled his eyes as Dumbledore began to sing an old muggle jump rope song. "Match maker, match maker, make me a match."

**Author: **So what did you think? I worked really hard on this. I even worked at school on this. It took awhile because i had to go get my hair cut, but here is a new one-shot. I will update my other stories soon but I am working on another series of one-shots that are connected. Be on the look out for them. I LOVE ALL MY READER AND I LOVE THE ONES WHO REVIE MORE AND REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!!


End file.
